Their Bath Time (Request)
by Elephantom66
Summary: This is a request and it's about Maria asking Shadow if he wants to take a bath with her. Will Shadow agree or disagree?


**This a request from a fan. They thought of the plot and I just wrote it. I hope I did a good job, and I hope all of you guys and girls like this request. Enjoy this story.**

It was just another day. Shadow the Hedgehog was just laying on the grass. It was a cool afternoon. Luckily there wasn't many people around Shadow. He was glad about that. His eyes were closed. He was just minding his own business. He didn't have any plans for the rest of the afternoon. Maybe he could met up with some friends after his little nap. Who could he hang out with? If he hung out with Sonic they could fight and see who is better. Amy would just ask about Sonic. Tails and Cream were out of the picture. Knuckles... Hell no. Rouge? Maybe, he wasn't sure yet. Silver and Blaze... They're probable hanging out.

"Shadow!" Yelled a voice.

Shadow opened his eyes. He knew that sweet wonderful voice anywhere. He grinned and sat up. It was his favorite person ever. She ran up to Shadow and sat down. Her hair flowing freely with the wind. They just starred at each other and grinned. Shadow laid back down on the grass and looked up.

"What are you doing, Maria?" Shadow asked.

"I've been trying to find you all day." She said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just seeing what you're up too."

Shadow and Maria just sat down on the grass doing nothing. They didn't talk much to each other. As the sun was going down, the weather was getting colder. Maria was getting cold since she only wore a dress today. Shadow noticed this and he knew he they would have to go inside real soon. Shadow sat up and looked at Maria. She was to busy looking at the sunset. He grinned at the sight and he got up. Maria noticed that Shadow had gotten up and he held his hand out towards her. She grabbed his hand and helped her up.

"Let's go to my place and we can have dinner." Maria said with a smile.

Shadow just nod and followed Maria. They just walked to her house. Luckily she didn't live so far away. Shadow and Maria made it to the house. She unlocked the door and let themselves in. Shadow and Maria walked into the kitchen to figure out what they were going to have for dinner. Maria already had something in mind, but she wasn't sure if Shadow would like it.

"Do you wanna have some pasta tonight, Shadow?" She asked.

"Sure that's sounds good."

"Yay! I'll get it started."

Shadow took a seat at the counter as Maria started to get some pots out. He just watched her since he didn't know that much about cooking pasta. Maria got a medium size pot and started to fill it with water. She stopped half way and put the pot on the stove. She turned up the heat and waited for the water to boil. Shadow had his elbows up on the counter. Maria got out a wooden spoon and turned around facing Shadow.

"No elbows on the counter." She said waving the spoon at Shadow.

He rolled his eyes and put his arms to his side. Maria got out some pasta and put some in the boiling water.

"Alright, in about 15 minutes dinner will be ready." Maria said taking a seat next to Shadow.

"Is that all we have to do?" He asked confused.

"Do you want any cheese or vegetable with your pasta?"

Shadow shrugged. He wanted some stuff with his pasta, but he didn't want Maria to know that, but knowing how Shadow as Maria knew what he wanted. He got up from the counter and got out some cheese and vegetable. She put some cheese in a small and set that in front of Shadow. The smell of food went into Shadow's nose. He couldn't wait to eat with Maria. She got out a cutting board and a knife.

"Come here, Shadow. I'm not doing all the work." Maria said.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Get over here."

Shadow rolled his eyes and groaned at he got up from his seat. He stood next to Maria and held out his hand.

"Do you want me to show you how to use a-" Maria began.

"I'm not a fucking baby!" Shadow said grabbing the knife from her hand.

He started chopping up all the vegetables. Maria grinned at the sight Shadow trying to chop up the vegetables. She checked the pasta and it was all cooked and ready to be served. Shadow put all the cut up vegetable in one bowl. He grabbed the bowls and placed them on the counter. Maria had an extra pot for the pasta already in the sink. She drained the hot water down the sink. She left the pasta in the strainer while she went to grab some plates for her and Shadow. They each got a fair amount of pasta. Shadow grabbed some cheese and put it on his pasta.

"You need vegetable to grow strong." Maria said.

"I am STRONG!" Shadow said. "Where are the forks!?"

"You know where they are."

Shadow got up from his seat and went get them forks. He gave one to Maria and one to him. They ate without saying a word to each other. Shadow loved the food that Maria made for them. It was perfect. Once they where done eating they both cleaned up together. Since Maria didn't have a dishwasher they had to wash everything by hand. She filled one part of the sink with hot water, but not hot enough so her hands wouldn't burn up. She put all the plates in the water and let them soak for a while.

"You can dry them and put them away." Maria said.

"Whatever..."

Maria handed Shadow a bowl and he dried it with his towel. He just set the bowl next to him until all the dishes were clean and dried. Maria unplugged the drain and the warm water sunk down into the sink. Shadow put all the plates away in the correct spot. Everything in the kitchen was clean and neat.

"Well, that was a nice dinner." Shadow said. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Shadow. Well, I think it's time for a bath."

"A-A bath?"

"Do you wanna come join me?"

'What the fuck'. Shadow thought.

"I'll be upstairs then... The door will be unlocked."

Shadow couldn't say anything. Did he actually hear Maria? Was she just joking around with him? Maria just starred at Shadow for a few moments, until leaving up the stairs. Shadow's face turned bright red at thought of being naked with Maria. It felt like she couldn't even get air to his lungs. He was so confused right now. His ears went up as he heard water running. Should he go upstairs or just stay down here? He thought what felt like forever.

"Was she just messing around or not?" Shadow asked himself.

All this was way to much. He wanted to get up from his seat but his body would not move at all. He was frozen still. He was thinking about what would happen if he actually went upstairs with Maria. What exactly could happen between them? Could they become closer tonight, or would it just rip their friendship apart in just seconds. If Shadow just stayed downstairs he could just leave the house whenever he wanted too. But what if someone broke into her house while she was upstairs. She could die. Shadow knew what he had to do. He had to stay in the house with Maria.

"Hey Shadow, can you wash my back please?" Maria said.

"Anything for you, Maria."

Shadow was in the shower with Maria. There was steam everywhere. Shadow grabbed the bath sponge from Maria. She turned around so she was facing away from Shadow. He imagined pinning her against the wall and just pressing himself against her. Her breathing harder and Shadow got more intense. She would be begging Shadow for more... He stared at her bare back. Her skin looked so shiny with the water running down. His eyes managed to trace down her spine. He put the sponge on her upper back as he stared down at her ass. Soap was running down her back. He was slowly moving the sponge in tiny circles around her upper back. Her round ass was so perfect to Shadow. He just wanted to see her ass jiggly whenever he would spank her. The thought made Shadow wild in his head. He slowly moved the sponge down her back and got closer and closer to her lower back. He dropped the sponge the floor. He put one hand on her hip so she wouldn't be able to move and his other hand behind her neck and pushed her down making her lean forwards and with that Shadow-

"Stop! STOP! STOP IT!" Shadow yelled shaking his head and opening his eyes.

He was still downstairs. Nothing had happened. It was just his thoughts playing games on him. He knew his cheeks were getting red. Why was he even thinking like that!? He knew better than that! He could never do that to Maria. She was to kind and sweet for him. Shadow turned his head over his shoulders and saw the stairs. He turned back around and looked down at the counter. He played with his hands as he just couldn't stop thinking about Maria in the bath. As a matter of fact... She has been in there for a while now.

"I better go check on her... Just to see if she's ok nothing else." Shadow said getting up from his seat.

He got to the first step. He put his hand on the rail and looked up at all the stairs. The top was so far away. He gulped and stood up straight. He slowly started walking up the stairs. His legs were shaking as he got closer and closer to the top. He could hear the water running. His stomach began to hurt, he didn't know what to do or think right now. What if he just stays outside the bathroom door and listens from there? There's nothing wrong with that. He would be able to hear if Maria fell or if she was getting hurt.

"Don't get so nervous." Shadow said. "Just looked down at the ground."

Shadow finally made it to the top of the stairs. He looked down the ground. He noticed he was still wearing his shoes. He was stepping all over Maria's clean carpet. He turned around and headed back down the stairs. Shadow knew what he was doing. He was making excuses to go into Maria's bathroom. He went to the front door, but then he got an idea. What if he just waited outside, or looked for her through the windows?

"I guess we can try that."

Shadow opened the front door and closed it. He ran onto her lawn. He looked at her house. There was only one light that was on in her house. Shadow ran over to the right side of her house. He looked around making sure no one was watching him. He didn't want anyone else to see Maria naked. What if someone was already watching her!? Shadow started to climb the side of her house. He made it to the window, and slowly lifted his upper body up towards the window. There was so much steam in the bathroom. He couldn't see anything at all.

"Where is she?" Shadow asked himself.

He noticed that the shower door was open... so was the bathroom door. He saw Maria up into the bathroom and shut the door. She jumped back into the shower. He could hear her talking... or was it singing. He tried to listen to what she was doing. He moved his foot trying to push himself up some more, but instead... He lost his grip and fell down back onto the ground.

"Fuck..." Shadow groaned.

Shadow slowly sat up and looked up. He cracked his neck and stood up on his legs. He went back inside the house. He locked the front door and knew what he finally had to do. He had to go upstairs with no excuses. Shadow groaned and headed towards the stairs. It seemed like everything was darker now. All the lights were out expect for the bathroom. Who knew maybe when he would get up the stairs Maria would be done and dressed. He walked up the stairs standing up straight. He made it to the top of the stairs and headed towards her room. He was facing the bathroom door now. He looked down and thought for a moment though. Does he really want to open this door and see Maria naked?

Shadow closed his eyes. He opened the door. Steam hit his face. He cheeks were red. He put his head down and slowly walked into the bathroom. He slowly shut the door and locked it. Maria heard Shadow and she whipped the steam from the glass door of the shower. Only her face was showing through the glass though. Shadow never put his head up though he knew he would never be able to see her like that. He slowly dragged his feet towards the shower.

"Ma-Maria..." Shadow said.

"Yes, Shadow?" Maria asked.

"Do... Do you want me... to wash your back...?"

"That would be nice of you Shadow."

Shadow wished she changed her mind, but that didn't happen. He made it to the door and the steam hit his face as Maria opened it while Shadow took off his shoes and socks. He stepped in the shower and water hit his body. Maria shut the glass door and turned around Shadow. She got behind Shadow so he could get warm real quick. She was humming and starring off at nothing. Her eyes weren't even on Shadow. However, Shadow couldn't keep his eyes off her. Water kept hitting her body. She hugged her body since she was out of the water now. She was getting cold. Shadow grabbed behind him and turned the water up some more. Maria finally looked at him and they locked eyes.

Shadow pushed Maria towards the wall so her back was up against the wall. He put his hand on her neck and made her look to the left. Shadow ever so gently started to kiss her neck. She gasped at the action. She moaned a little and moved her body closer to Shadow. He stopped after Maria got too close to him. He grabbed some shampoo and put some in the palm of his hand. Maria turned around and Shadow put his hands in her wet hair. He grabbed her long hair and made sure everything was getting clean. Shadow looked down at her ass. She was sticking her ass out a little. He didn't mind that at all. He liked it.

"Everything ok, Shadow?" Maria asked.

"Everything is fine." Shadow whispered.

Maria closed her eyes and just relax. She was glad that Shadow joined her. They were getting closer it seemed like. Shadow finished washing her hair. Once he was done he slapped her ass, getting soap on it. She giggled and turned around. She started to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. Shadow used a lot of it so she stayed in the water for a while. Shadow just pressed his back against the wall and crossed his arms. Once Maria was done Shadow grabbed the bath sponge. He grabbed the body wash and put it on the sponge.

Maria stood up straight and Shadow grabbed her hand. He started to wash her arms first. He moved up towards her neck. She looked up as he did this to her. He moved down towards her breasts. He moved the sponge over to her right breast and moved it in circles. She moaned slightly from the feeling. He grabbed his other hand and placed it on top of her left breast. He massaged her left breast while he was busy washing her other breast. Her moaned got louder. Shadow switched hands moving the sponge to his left hand, so his right hand could massage her right breast this time.

Once he was done washing her upper body he moved down to her stomach. He was gentle as she giggled through most of it. Shadow grinned as he heard her giggled with every moment. He went down on his knees and did her legs. He slowly did her right leg. Maria placed her hands on his shoulders so was balanced and wouldn't fall down and hurt her or Shadow. He washed both of her legs. Her legs were so soft and smooth. He ran his hands up and down her legs. Maria looked down at Shadow as he did this. He stood back up and turned Maria around so her back was facing him.

"Almost done." Shadow said with a grin.

Maria nodded and let Shadow do whatever he wanted. He dunked the sponge in the water real fast to keep it from getting dry. He washed her back slowly. He did her upper back a little fast cause he just wanted to get to her lower back. He got to her lower back. He moved the sponge to her ass. He spanked Maria's ass a couple of times while he washed her. She giggled some more. After she was all washed, Shadow dropped the sponge and Maria turned around. He picked up Maria and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Shadow pushed Maria up against the wall and held her tight. They looked into each other eyes.

"Shadow." Maria.

"M-Maria."

"Did you hear me?"

"What?"

Maria started snapping her fingers in front of Shadow. He blinked his eyes a couple of times. Maria was standing in front of him. Her clothes were on and she wasn't wet with water. Shadow looked around the room. He was still in the kitchen. What had happen? He looked down at the kitchen counter. There was still his bowl from when they ate dinner. They already ate dinner though. He was so confused. He didn't know what to do anymore. Why was everything like this!?

"What happened to you!?" Shadow asked looking around the kitchen again.

"Well... nothing. I asked if you a question and you didn't answer me for a while."

"How long is 'a while'?"

"Two minutes."

That little day dream lasted two fucking minutes!? Shadow hands were tense. That was not even two minutes. There was no way that could have happen. Maria had to explain to Shadow the whole story again. At first they were just talking and talking just having a nice dinner together. Maria told Shadow that he actually asked the question that made him freeze up for a while.

"What was the question?" Shadow asked.

"You just asked what I was gonna do after dinner." Maria said. "Then I said I don't know yet then you froze."

"Do you know if I was doing anything during that time?" Shadow asked afraid to know the answer.

"You kept turning around looking at the stairs as if you wanted to go upstairs."

Shadow just listen to Maria. He doesn't remember doing that at all. At least the was the only thing he did. Maria said nothing about him talking. That was a good thing. Shadow looked at Maria. She grabbed his bowl from the counter and went over to the kitchen sink. She turned on the water and started to clean all the dishes. Shadow put his elbows on the counters. He knew where this was going. Maria would clean and then ask to take a bath together. No, it was only a dream. A weird ass dream that Shadow was hoping he would never ever have again. Not even the thoughts of Maria is the shower... alone...

"Fuck." Shadow said under his breath.

"What was that?" Maria asked.

"N-Nothing. I didn't say anything. I'm gonna turn on the T.V."

Shadow jumped from his seat and went into the living. He had to think of anything else. That was just a bad dream. He turned on the T.V. and tried to find something to watch. He just kept flipping through the channels. There was nothing on. So he just stayed to one channel. That channel just played music. Hopefully Maria wouldn't come in here for a couple of minutes. He needed to think for a while about what the hell just happen. He was getting mad at himself now. Why would he ever think like that about his sweet friend, Maria!?

"Hey Shadow, what are you watching?" Maria asked.

"N-N-Nothing... There was nothing on T.V."

"OK then... Well, I'm gonna go take a bath."

"Wh...What?"

"I'm gonna go take a bath now... Do you want to join me?"

'Fuck this shit.' Shadow thought.


End file.
